Lost, But Not Gone Forever
by o0Lily of the Moon0o
Summary: "If I cannot have you, I will send you to a place where no one else will have you either." What does he mean? What will Kagome do when she is faced with enemies, legends, and promises for the future? Naraku and Kagome face off! Done by request from Sillvog
1. How It Begins

"Naraku! If you take one more step I'll shoot you!" Kagome yelled at Naraku's retreating form. The sound of his laughed filled her ears, that laugh that gave her nightmares. Shooting an arrow just as he went out of sight the laugh sounded into her ears, much closer this time. Looking behind her, Kagome's eyes connected with the blood red pools that belonged to Naraku.

"Little Kagome, look how you have grown. I remember when I first met you in the forest of Inuyasha, but that was almost a year ago. It was a year ago that you decided to join Inuyasha, but in this coming year you will decide to join me. Together we can finish the jewel, we can rule the human and the demon world. Me the king and you my most trusted advisor, maybe even more. I could grant you eternal life, I could take you to places unseen, I could make it worth your while. Join me Kagome, and we shall rule it all!" Naraku's deep, sickeningly syrupy voice held her in a trance for a moment. Everything that he had said was something that she had wanted at at least one point in her life. To live forever, to travel, to be royal. _Maybe it wouldn't be so… Bad. Wait! Naraku's bad! I can't let him suck me into all his lies!_

Kagome pulled away from the hand Naraku had placed on her shoulder. Turning to stare him in the eyes, Kagome yelled "A life lived by your side, would hardly be a life at all! I will never go with you Naraku." Pulling an arrow from her quiver, she pulled back the string of her bow and fired. The pink that lit her arrow pierced into the darkness that suddenly surrounded her. Naraku's voice echoed around in the neverending dark. "If I cannot have you, I will send you to a place where no one else will have you either. Before anyone will ever find you, you will surely be dead. Good bye, little Kagome."

With that said, Kagome was pulled into spiral of colors. Unlike the well, the steady flow of ancient magic did not envelope her in the soothing way it so often did. This feeling was unnerving, unstable, and undeniably wicked. Even with it's sinister aura, Kagome did not feel the slightest bit scared. It was strange but completely welcome in her mind. The feelings that surrounded her were like being wrapped in a coarse but warm blanket, that agitated and comforted you at the same time.

Kagome floated in the swirling colors for what felt like forever. Just as she was about to start panicking, the light faded away to reveal a dark forest. Being very cautious of her surroundings, Kagome walk around and over the roots of trees that stretched over the grounds with no boundaries. The forest was dark, the only light that came through was that of the moon overhead which filled the forest with an ominous glow.

"Stupid Naraku! Why does he always have to ruin everything? Now I'm stuck here and I have no idea what way to go or how to go home!" Kagome yelled as she punched a tree. She reared back with her hand held tightly to her chest. "Bad idea to punch a tree…" Kagome said as she sat down at the base of the tree. The hard bark dug into her back, but she was too busy to notice.

"Did you say Naraku?" Came a voice from the fog that swarmed the forest. The voice sounded similar to Naraku's deep frightening baritone. The accent however told her the person was clearly not from Japan. Kagome spun around looking for the owner of the wicked voice. A dark shadow could be seen from within the fog. It. Was. Huge! Building up as much bravado as she could, Kagome turned to face the beast. "Yes. Do you know him?" A laugh filled the area, a laugh that sounded like she was being laughed at for her foolishness.

"I do not know him, but he is the leader of legends. The spider that ruled the world, but why is it that you know of such a legend? You are not Hagrid, who are you?" The voice said. Walking forward to get a better look at the dark figure, she gasped at the sight she saw. Before her was a spider the size of a small elephant. The mocking laughter once again filled the area. "Are you afraid of spiders little boy?" Her eye twitched at his words.

"Boy? I'll have you know that I'm a girl, thank you! Are you blind or something?" Kagome shouted at the large spider. To her surprise the spider rumbled out, "Yes, I am blind." Soon after that, Kagome's mind began to work out possible escape planes. _So a giant spider that's blind. I think I can do this._ Slowly backing up, Kagome watched the ground for things that would make a large snap. _Twig, twig, leaves, spi-spider?_ Looking around, she saw that the clearing was filled with spiders as big as moderately sized dogs. "Leaving so soon? I was hoping you could stay for dinner. My sons and daughters have found fresh meat, and you would not want to make them sad by your leaving, would you?" The accented voice of the giant spider spoke out to her. _Does he think I'm going to just roll over and be spider chow? No way!_ Kagome's grip on her bow grew tighter as she turned tail and ran.

Jumping over roots and winding through the spaced out trees, Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver. She had no idea if she purifying arrows would work on the spiders, but she silently prayed it would. Stopping, she turned around and aimed for the large group of spiders. _Hit the mark…!_ The arrow glowed a bright pink as it purified a small cluster of them. Turning again, she continued to run. They were catching up to her and she had no way to escape. Just as the spiders were a foot from her heels, a large man… Horse galloped over to her and picked her up into his arms.

Looking up into the face of the centaur, she didn't know if she should thank him or fight back against him. The spiders faded into the distance after a few minutes and the centaur began to speak, "You are quite lucky that I was there to help you. If I had not come, those spiders would have most definitely eaten you." His face looked over twice the size Kagome's, but it wasn't like she wasn't use to seeing creatures that looked different from a normal human. After a long pause, the centaur looked down at the shell shocked girl and gave a small smile. "Are you frightened of me, Kagome Higurashi?" That seemed to bring Kagome back to her senses.

"How do you know me?" Kagome asked, looking slightly frightened. The large centaur slowed his pace until they he was walking at a leisurely pace. "Much like the famous wizards and witches of this world, you are also known to the creatures that reside in this forest. I am not surprised that you came upon an enemy that would know the most about you. Unlike the wizards and witches I mentioned before, you are not known in the same manner as them. They are known as brave heros and makers of legends while you are a mystical warrior and and hero of myths. The one that defeats the evil Spider Lord carrying powers one could only receive from place I am going to bring you. In two years time, you will go and defeat the worst evil to plague your home lands for many years." Everything the forest creature had said made Kagome's head spin. _I could not find anything about our battles with Naraku in my era… Maybe everything that I have been searching for is here. I might even be able to find out what the perfect wish is for the Sacred Jewel! _Kagome thought to herself with hope burning in her chest.

"Where is it that you are taking me anyway?" Kagome asked, realizing she had been so happy that she didn't even think to ask. The centaur didn't even bother answering her question, because in the distance, Kagome finally saw something that almost made her burst into tears. Sunlight. (It is dark in the forest because of the tree covering them overhead…) Just as the centaur was about one hundred feet from the light that signalled the end of the forest, he stopped. "I will not be leaving this forest with you. Go now to the light. On the other side of this forest you will find the people who will help you prepare for defeating the Spider Lord. Be careful and always stay on your toes, Kagome Higurashi." The centaur said as he lowered the small girl to the ground. Slowly, but not hesitantly, the large creature brought his hand down and touched Kagome's throat and once again said, "Go"

Kagome turned and ran, a hand holding her throat which was pulsating strangely. The light came closer and closer until, at last, Kagome broke through the tree cover and continued to run… Until she hit the side of a house, that is. Cradling her now injured head in her hands, Kagome heard the faint sound of cloth swishing coming closer to her. Looking up to see who or what was coming, Kagome, again, saw something that almost made her want to burst into tears. Actually, there was no almost about it, Kagome burst into tears, lept to her feet and ran at the person that was coming over to her. Even though the person seem to take on a defensive position, Kagome happily jumped on the boy, giving him a tight hug.

"Uh, Harry? Who is that?" A voice said from behind the boy. "I… Don't know. I think this girl just ran out of the forbidden forest, thought. She looks scared out of her mind. Should we take her back with us?" The boy Kagome was holding said. He was gently trying to pry her off, but Kagome was _not_ having it. "No way! You said it yourself, she just ran out of the forbidden forest. That could be a monster for all we know!" Said a boy with bright orange hair who Kagome could just see through her tears.

Releasing her hold on the strange boy, Kagome turned to the redhead. " I am _not _a monster! I just survived a run-in with _giant spiders and a horse man_! You don't want to be on my bad side right now." Kagome yelled, only to grab her throat franticly and look to the boy she had been clutching. He had darkish brown hair, round glasses, and a cute, almost childlike face. He looked concerned and confused, whether for his friends or her sanity… Kagome just didn't care anymore. "Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked, and Kagome turned to see a girl with thick, light brown hair, brown eyes, and a uniform just like the others wore but was obviously for girls.

"I… I don't know what he did to me. He touched my throat and now I'm speaking… Scottish? I think I'm going crazy." Kagome said with a frantic yet calm voice. "Actually, you're speaking English." The boy with round glasses told her. Slowly, almost like a you would approach a deer, the girl of the group came up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think the best course of action would be to take you to our headmaster, Dumbledore. He can help you figure out what to do next, alright?" Kagome nodded her head numbly at the older girl suggestion. As they all walked up towards the castle that was Hogwarts, Kagome was introduced to all of her… "Rescuers?" as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Along the way, Kagome couldn't help but think, _This is it. Naraku when I come for you, and I _will _come for you, you better be prepared because I can promise you one thing at this point. I promise that when you finally see me again, I will be the last thing you see…_

* * *

AN: So… What did you think? For those of you who don't know me, I'm o0Lily of the Moon0o, have just started writing and have never done a crossover like this… I don't think I have anyways. Again, this story is dedicated to Sillvog who requested this crossover. Anyways, thanks for stopping by my little shop along your long or short road of life… Okay then, I don't know about myself sometimes. If you want you should go check out my other story, don't step on any lego and like always, review! Review, review, review!

Until Next Time~

o0Lily of the Moon0o


	2. The Walk Of Doom

"_I think the best course of action would be to take you to our headmaster, Dumbledore. He can help you figure out what to do next, alright?" Kagome nodded her head numbly at the older girl suggestion. As they all walked up towards the castle that was Hogwarts, Kagome was introduced to all of her… "Rescuers?" as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Along the way, Kagome couldn't help but think, _This is it. Naraku when I come for you, and I _will_ come for you, you better be prepared because I can promise you one thing at this point. I promise that when you finally see me again, I will be the last thing you see…

* * *

The stares… And the stairs were all very… Interesting, to say the least. _Just where have I landed that makes an outsider seem like a circus animal and has stairs that like to move on there own? I'm doomed._ Kagome thought as she tried to listen to the muttering that filled the halls around them when they passed. Turning to one of the boys that stood in the hallway, staring at her as he talked to his friends, Kagome yelled, "Take a picture, it will last longer!" Turning back to her guides, Kagome could have sworn she saw _at least_ two of them gaping at each other. _Oh no, did I already do something wrong?_

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked as she walked up to stand beside , Kagome saw a look being passed around between them. Well, they seemed to be having a good time, but that didn't help the fact that the stares were now more intense them before. A few moments later one of the teens finally decided to speak, and all Kagome could think was _Thank you, you sweet sweet red head!_ "Nothing is the matter at all! We were just thinking how well you are going to fit in is all. Welcome to the group for however long you're here…?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me! My name is Kagome."

* * *

AN: Hello all! I have recently decide to make this into s drabble. That way I can post more often than never posting. Because of that first chapter I wanted to make _all_ the chapters that long and for that to happen it would take a long time! I will be posting chapters whenever I can for this and hope to see you soon with the next chapter, but you can always leave me a review telling me to get my butt in gear to update! Without you and your reviews I would _never _finish writing, just ask my many story ideas that will never see sunlight! Review, review, review!

Until Next Time~

o0Lilly of the Moon0o


	3. Dumbledore

"It is unusual for a person such as yourself to be found in such a dangerous place, but I can't say I am surprised. But, if you don't mind, I would like to know how you ended up here." The smooth and aged voice of Dumbledore spread through the room and over to Kagome. She tried to stand up as tall as possible but it was obvious she was nervous. _This old man that is in _no way _as threatening as a demon is scaring me way more then he should._

"It's kind of a long story so I'll just sum it up. I was fighting a person who really didn't want to lose so he sent me away to a place where I'm not a threat to him anymore. But, I was told by a creature in the woods that I was to learn a certain skill here that will help me defeat the bad guy and save the day. And I guess I need to have this mastered in 2 years." You would have thought she had laid an egg with the look she got from her three new friends.

"You're trying to tell us that _you_ have a bad guy to fight, you have to learn magic in 2 years even though you are clearly a muggle, and that a creature from the woods told you basicly what your destiny was?" Ron asked with a strange look on his face. After seeing Kagome nodd, Ron smiled and said, "If you can see the future then can you tell me if I get married to someone attractive?" Hermione reached over and smack Ron on the shoulder.

"_I_ can't see the future, it was the creature that brought me here that told me everything! And what is a muggle?" A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to face Dumbledore. "You will learn in due time, but for now I must test you. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I will be taking Miss Higurashi to Ollivanders and will be back soon."

The walk was quiet and, thankfully, unlike at Hogwarts no one was staring at her! All the stores they passed seemed to be selling goods she hadn't seen before. Bottles of strange liquids, varieties of mouth watering sweets, and many of what appeared to be pet shops. Finally, they were standing in front of an old looking shop with an almost frightening aura to it. _My test is going to be here?_

* * *

AN: Someone made a good point that the last chapter didn't really progress the story so to make up for it here is another chapter! Hope you guys like it!


	4. To Ollivander's

_Finally, they were standing in front of an old looking shop with an almost frightening aura to it._ My test is going to be here?

Kagome's answer came seconds later when her and the older man called Dumbledore began to walk towards the rugged little shop. Once inside, Kagome was overcome by the amount of shelves and boxes that layered the walls. And in the middle of it all, Kagome saw an old man shuffling around behind the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander! How are you?" Dumbledore's voice broke her out of her stupor and she turned to see the man come out from behind the counter.

"Dumbledore? Ahh, how are you old man? And who's this little thing you brought with you?" Mr. Ollivander said. Kagome bristled a little at being called short and gave a little huff.

"I'm well, thank you. This is Kagome Higurashi. I brought her here hoping you could find her a wand." Dumbledore said smoothly. _A wand? Why would I need that?_

"Of course! Hold on one moment…" Mr. Ollivander said as he went back behind the rows of shelves. A moment later, he walked back out with a small box in his hand. Reaching inside the box, he pulled out a wand and handed it to Kagome. She gave it a small flick, but nothing happened.

"...Have you brought a muggle into my store, Dumbledore? That should have had some reaction but nothing happened in the least!" Mr. Ollivander sputtered as he took back the wand.

"I could see that, but could you please continue trying?" Dumbledore said as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't see why not…" And just like that Mr. Ollivander had returned behind the shelves. He pulled out two more wands with the same result. Another wand was placed in Kagome's hand but this one was different. Just touching it sent her heart beating faster, and a breeze spun around the room. _What is happening?_

AN: Another chapter is up! What did you guys think? Tell me all about it in your review. Review, review, review! Hope everyone had a happy Halloween or Día de los Muertos!

Until Next Time~

o0Lily of the Moon0o


	5. The Wand

_He pulled out two more wands with the same result. Another wand was placed in Kagome's hand but this one was different. Just touching it sent her heart beating faster, and a breeze spun around the room. _What is happening?

* * *

"Ah! Looks like that might be the one! But this is an interesting sight." Mr. Ollivander said. "How the other wands had no effect at all, which is highly unusual, yet this one has responded to you. But, this shows that you are no meer muggle, child. The wand you have chosen actually has an interesting story behind it."

"And what would that be, Mr. Ollivander?" Kagome said, only half paying attention while she stared at the wand that lay quietly in her hands. The feeling of it in her hands made her feel almost… Complete in a way. It was like being with her friends back home, taking around the campfire with Inuyasha slurping ramen and Shippo laughing on her lap. Kagome could feel the sadness creeping across her face.

"That wand is made from a… I suppose you could call it sacred, a sacred cherry tree. For many years that tree sat on the grounds of a mansion. This mansion was know because of the cherry tree, which was the meeting place for two star crossed lovers. At night they would meet there until one day they were caught but the man's wife. Both were hung in that tree by the secret lover of the wife. Because of this, people would come to the tree, and place a bundle of flowers under it and pray for the two to grant them well being in their love lives. This also has a dragon scale as the base, might I add." Mr. Ollivander brushed a hand along the tip of the wand and looked back to Kagome.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander for you help with Ms. Higurashi's wand." Placing some money on the table, Dumbledore placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and lead her to the door. "We will have to talk again some time, but right now we must be on our way." And with that, they left.

"Dumbledore?" Dumbledore turned to face her. "Why did this wand feel different?"

For a moment Dumbledore said nothing. "You know, cherry trees are quite beautiful. They go from a beautiful tree, much like any other, to something much more extraordinary than the rest when the time is right. But until that time, only those who truly look will know what it is and what it will become _when the time is right_." Looking back up at the road in front of them, Dumbledore finished off with, "It isn't know why or how a wand chooses its owner, but if you look close enough, you might be able to see why in some cases."

_That story was nice… But why would that be any reason for it to chose me?_ Kagome thought as they once again set out to Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: I hope that cleared it up to the person asking why the last wand was different. If not, they say that there is no way to tell why the wand chooses the owner in most cases. Thanks for all the reviews, and they are really what makes me keep writing so if you have time you should review! Review, review, review! Hope you guys have a happy… Whatever you're celebrating or even if you're not celebrating, have a good one!

Until Next Time~

o0Lily of the Moon0o


	6. The Power

AN: Helloooooo! I hope you all had a good start to the new year! And so, after a few months(sorry about that...) I bring you the next chapter of _Lost, But Not Gone Forever_. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Yeah yeah, nice story." Ron said, waving a hand in Kagome's direction. Kagome huffed, looking away from Ron's obviously bored statement. Hearing a loud puff come from Ron, Kagome looked over to see a rather large book slide from Ron's head onto his lap and Hermione brushing the dust from the book from her hands.

"Yes Kagome, it was a very nice story. And how did the wand react?" Hermione asked, obviously wondering how a wand could choose a muggle. Kagome touched the wand gently, and smiled.

"I had only seen something like it once, and it happened to a friend of mine. Everything got very bright, and there was wind, which was strange considering we were inside a building. Everything felt so… Different somehow." Kagome said. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look then smiled at her.

"You should try using it. You know, see what happens." Harry said. Hermione and Ron sent him a look that basically said "Are you crazy?" But Harry wasn't looking at them, he was waiting for me to do something, anything, with my wand.

"Um… Alright." Kagome said, raising her wand slightly. Flicking it forward gently, as small, pink orb flowed through the tip. The others watched in a sort of nervous amazement as Kagome guided the orb around the room, a small tail fluttering behind it.

"What is _that_?" Ron asked, no longer only half heartedly paying attention. After making a full round of the room Kagome nervously flicked the wand again. The orb shot towards her and back into the tip of the wand. "What was _that_?" Ron asked again, louder.

"That was... Interesting. I've never seen anything like that before! Well, maybe the patronus spell, but… How did you do that Kagome?" Harry asked, the curiosity shining through in his eyes.

"I have no idea! That did kind of look like my sacred arrow's power though." Kagome said, beginning to mumble to herself.

"Sacred arrows…? I think we should go talk to Dumbledore." Hermione said, getting up from her chair. And, after pulling Ron out of his chair, they were off.


End file.
